


Needles and Nuzzling

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hospitals, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Needles, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Surgery, Voltron Lions as Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Shiro convinces Keith to have surgery,  and Shiro has to comfort Keith with his fear of needlesAlso known as that weird thing I wrote at 2am instead of sleeping





	Needles and Nuzzling

“Come on Keith, you'll be fine.” Shiro said softly to his boyfriend, who was looking out the window of the car with his arms crossed. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck. “It's not fine. I hate needles. I hate needles so fucking much.” Keith said, irritation clearly in his voice. Matt, who was in the driver's seat, looked over to the two boys in the back seat. “Keith, it's fine. Katie had her sinuses removed when she was younger, and she's doing just fine.” Matt reassuringly said. “And anyway, we're at the hospital, so Shiro will make you do this now anyway.” He said, turning the car into a parking lot. He parked and waved goodbye to the two as Shiro walked Keith into the hospital, rubbing circles on his back to try and soothe his nerves. As they walked up to a desk, Keith tried to avoid any contact with the receptionist, turning his head away and standing behind Shiro. Shiro spoke to the receptionist as Keith hugged him from behind. “Checking in for Keith Kogane.” He said, and the nurse clicked around on her keyboard for a second, before turning back to Shiro. “And you are…?” She asked, becoming aware of the figure behind Shiro trying to look over his shoulder. “Takashi Shirogane. Keith's boyfriend.” The nurse entered something else into the computer, then turned back to Shiro. “And you'll be the patient's caregiver after the procedure?” She asked, and Shiro nodded. “Alright. I'll have a nurse out in a second to take Keith to the pre-operative room.” Keith tensed a little at that, and came out from hiding behind Shiro. “Keith?” The receptionist looked concerned by the fear written on Keith's expression. Keith looked at her shyly when she called his name. “Would you like Mr. Shirogane to be with you in the pre-operative room?” The receptionist asked, giving Keith a warm smile. Keith nodded, his face perking up a bit. Shiro kissed Keith on the top of his head as a nurse came out into the waiting room with a wheelchair. 

“You doing okay hun?” Shiro asked while Keith sat on a gurney in the pre-operative room. Keith just looked up at him and shook his head. Shiro sat down next to his boyfriend, running his hand through Keith's inky black hair. He sat and hummed while moving his fingers through Keith's hair to calm him down. Soon after, a nurse walked in. “Hello there.” She said, setting a clipboard down on the table in the room and grabbing supplies from the table. “Alright... Keith Kogane...Endoscopic Sinus Removal…” the nurse said, tapping her nails on the table as she read over the files. “Okay. Keith, can you hold your right arm out in front of you?” She said, turning back around with a small pad and what looked like a very small needle. She had a small rack on wheels next to her, with a bag of yellow fluids attached to it. Keith tensed up, and buried his head into Shiro’s chest. Shiro shushed him and continued running his fingers through Keith's hair. “Keith, honey, look at me.” Shiro said softly, lifting Keith’s head off his chest and cupping his cheeks. “Breathe in…” He said, taking a breath through his mouth and watching Keith do the same. “...and out.” Shiro released the breath, and watched as Keith did the same, the fear slowly draining. Keith slowly held his arm out and Shiro watched the nurse wipe the inside of Keith's elbow with a disinfection pad, and Shiro turned Keith's head to look at him as the nurse inserted the needle. Keith let out a squeak. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend while the nurse finished connecting the IV. “Alright Keith, it's time” Shiro stood up and kissed Keith on the forehead. “I love you. I'll be right here when you wake up.” Keith laughed a little at that. “You better” 

When Shiro made it to the waiting room, he saw a text from Matt. “How's Keith doing?” the text read, and Shiro responded with a simple “He's okay now. He's in the operative room.” Shiro sat back in the cushioned wooden chair in the waiting room, and already started to worry. It was going to be a long three hours. 

“Mr. Shirogane?” His eyes shot open from somebody calling his name. He saw a nurse in front of him. She smiled. “Your boyfriend is out of surgery.” Shiro was too excited to respond and just nodded his head and the nurse motioned for him to follow her. After going down two different hallways and going up elevator before stopping in front of a room, where the nurse opened the door and stepped through. When he entered, he saw Keith laying in a hospital bed, his head resting up on top of three pillows. His nose was completely covered in gauze. “He should be awake soon.” The nurse said, and the second Shiro was by his bed, his eyes opened slowly. He gave a dopey smile when his eyes landed on Shiro. “Shiwoo.” Keith said slowly, trying to reach out to touch Shiro’s cheek. Shiro stiffed a laugh before guiding Keith's hand to its desired destination. Keith hadn't been on extreme pain mediation since Shiro had known him. It was quite something.

After an hour of him and Keith sitting in silence while Keith sloppily moved his hand around Shiro’s face, Matt knocked on the open door of Keith's hospital room. Shiro moved Keith's arm back on the hospital bed when he saw Matt. “Ready to go home?” Shiro asked. Keith smiled more and slowly nodded while swaying his head. Shiro carefully picked him up, and moved him into a wheelchair and wheeled him over to the door where Matt was waiting. Matt smirked. “This is quite the sight, isn't it?” He said as he put a red blanket he had brought from the house they shared together on Keith's lap. The entire time Shiro wheeled Keith down the hallway to the elevator, Keith was patting his lap with his hand and laughing. When they got to the elevator, Keith perked up. “I wanna press the button!” He said happily, as he pressed two buttons, one to the ground floor and the other to the floor above them. Shiro shrugged, after all he had pressed the correct button to the ground floor. Matt was shaking his head. “and I thought Katie was bad when she's high.” The elevator door opened to the ground floor, and Matt headed to the reception desk to finish with the release forms for Keith, while Shiro pushed Keith down the hallway, Keith looking in awe every time somebody passed by them. Eventually they came to the reception desk, and Matt finished filling out one more thing of paperwork before looking back to Shiro and opening the door for him and Keith. 

After Shiro had transported Keith from the wheelchair into the back of Matt’s old Ford Escape and buckled him in, Shiro sat next to Keith to keep an eye on him while Matt started up the car. Keith once again was staring at Shiro. “So, you're really my boyfriend?” Keith asked, and Shiro smiled. “Yes hon, I'm your boyfriend. We’ve been dating for four years and we live together.” Keith's eyes sparkled. “And Matt lives with us too? Is that it?” Matt threw a red hippo plush at Keith that he must have brought from home, and Shiro grabbed it in the air and handed it to Keith, who hugged it while his smile grew larger. “Well, we have two cats as well.” Shiro said, and watched Keith’s face light up. “I love cats! They're so fluffy and adorable!” Shiro smiled, deciding not to mention they were both stubborn as hell. Matt’s phone rang, playing the Pokemon Theme Song, and he answered it through the car. “Hellooo” Matt answered, and Keith looked up at him. Pidge's voice rang through the speakers in the car. “Hi Matt. How’s Keith doing?” She asked, and Keith perked up again at the sound of his name. “I'm doing great! Did you know that me, Matt and Shiro have cats? We have two little fluffy adorable little balls of cuteness!” Pidge laughed at Keith's enthusiastic that he usually didn't have. “That's great Keith. I just wanted to check on you. And Shiro, if you need anything from me tonight, I'll help when I can.” She said, and Shiro responded with a “You got it Pidge.” As she hung up and Matt pulled into their driveway. 

“I like this movie.” Keith said, sitting up on the couch and leaning against Shiro. It had been four hours since the surgery, and the painkillers had mostly wore off. He had other painkillers, but they weren't as strong. He had taken a nap and when he woke up, Shiro had put Mulan on the TV and Red, their calico cat, was curled up on Keith. Keith looked back at Shiro and smiled. “I love you.” Shiro looked down at his boyfriend on his lap, and answered with the three words that meant the universe to both of them. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
